1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound and an organic thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as an organic TFT) using an organic material for an active layer has excellent processability compared with that of inorganic materials such as crystalline silicon and amorphous silicon, and has been actively investigated toward the realization of low-cost devices. Even when an organic semiconductor material is used for an organic TFT, a value of field effect mobility of the organic TFT comparable to that of an amorphous silicon TFT has been recently reported. Therefore, an organic TFT has been expected to have practical application as a driving transistor of a display and the like (See IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, 44, 1325 (1997)). However, an organic TFT generally has a low field effect mobility compared with that of an inorganic TFT. Thus, it is desirable to develop an organic semiconductor material having a higher field effect mobility for practical applications.
Examples of an organic semiconductor material recently developed include a thiophene-phenylene oligomer, a thiophene-thiazole oligomer (see Chem. Mater., 13, 4686 (2001)), a compound having two molecules of thiophene bound to anthracene (see J. AM. CHEM. SOC., 2005, 127, pp. 2406 to 2407, and J. AM. CHEM. SOC., 2005, 127, pp. 3997 to 4009) and an anthracene oligomer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-107257). These organic semiconductor materials have a relatively high field effect mobility, but are not sufficient for practical applications.
The present invention has been made in view of such a related art, and provides an organic TFT achieving a high field effect mobility and a novel compound capable of forming an organic semiconductor layer of the organic TFT.